despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Wilde
Lucy Wilde is a rookie agent of the Anti-Villain League in Despicable Me 2. Initially assigned to find Felonius Gru and bring him to the AVL's headquarters, she later on becomes Gru's partner in hunting down the thief of the PX-41 serum. After the mission, she becomes Gru's wife. Appearance Lucy Wilde has red hair that is pulled back in a bun with bungs. She has large green eyes, fair skin and freckles. Her curved nose is fairly large in comparison to her face.Her body is very thin. She wears a short turquoise dress that reaches down to her knees as well as a white scarf with pink polka-dots. Sometimes Lucy wears a matching turquoise overcoat over her dress and a pair of matching sunglasses. She wears super high heeled strapped sandal shoes with heels that are an impossible six inches high.Despicable Me 2 Production Notes,page 17 Weapons * Flamethrower * Lipstick Taser * Watch Epoxy Shooter * Mild Moose Tranquilizer Darts (from Watch Epoxy Shooter) Personality Lucy, although intially introduced as a serious and stoic woman, is generally very happy, cheerful, and perky, shown when she exclaims, "Yay!" after telling Gru she is his new partner. She seems to be quite alert at times, as shown when Gru tried freezing her with his freeze ray, when she quickly (albeit casually, as though done a number of times before) countered this attack with her flamethrower. Lucy is also very athletic and skilled in combat, demonstrated when she accidentally knocked a tray of cupcakes and managed to strike every single one, with "a combination of jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, Aztec warfare, and krumpin'!" although she accidentally flung the remainder of the cupcakes at Gru. She is also shown being a great athlete when she fights Eduardo's guard chicken, El Polito. She might also have some traits of jealousy, shown when she notes Gru is on a date with Shannon and she spies on them. Lucy is also very good at keeping cool in dangerous situations, shown when she hijacked Gru, was attacked by Gru whom was using his Freeze Ray. She also remained somewhat cheerful and calm when she was strapped to Eduardo's rocket, although in reality she was freaking out. Lucy is impatient in traffic, as seen when she is driving on the bridge and doesn't stop for anyone. She probably doesn't like music being on while driving as shown when she slaps Stuart's hand when he turns the radio on. Plot Despicable Me 2 Lucy is sent out to recruit Felonious Gru, the former number one villain, and bring him back to the AVL headquarters. Intially requesting the ex-villain to come with her, Lucy is forced to subdue Gru by zapping him with a lipstick taser and shoving him in her trunk. Later, when Gru meets the league director, Lucy's boss Silas Ramsbottom, he apologizes for the abrupt transport to the headquarters. Lucy, however has no regrets at all, saying the thrill gave her a bit of a buzz. Silas explains about the theft that had occurred with a top secret lab, which had created PX-41, a mutating chemical compound which could transform anything into an indestructible killing machine. They request that Gru, being a former villain, aid in finding it, but Gru refuses, saying that his concerns now are being a father and a legitimate businessman. Before Gru leaves, Lucy tells him she was impressed by his work as a villain, by stating that stealing the moon was "amazing" and asks him, "Aren't you excited to go back and do something awesome?", and hands him an AVL business card with her number on it, so Gru can call her if he changes his mind. It is shown that she might have a crush on Gru Later on, Nefario leaves for a new job opportunity. This prompts Gru to change his mind about the job and accept it. Without telling Gru, Ramsbottom had assigned Lucy to be Gru's new partner. Lucy explains that she was chosen because none of the other agents were willing to work with Gru, due to his, as she describes it, checkered past, and that " I'm new, so I have to do what they tell me". After meeting Eduardo, the owner of the Mexican restaurant nearby, Gru recognizes him as El Macho, a famous villain who supposedly died twenty years ago. After Gru tells Lucy about the historical death of El Macho, Lucy replies "yeah, sounds like El Macho is pretty dead". Gru, regardless, states that if there's anyone in the mall having the PX-41 serum, it's El Macho. The same night Lucy and Gru break into his restaurant. Checking for laser beam triggers Lucy stating that they can never know what kind of traps Eduardo could have set. Gru trigger's a booby trap a chicken comes out from the kitchen. Lucy ask if it's lost and Gru think it's not much for a guard dog. The chicken attacks Gru and after struggling with it Lucy defeats it with epoxy and asks herself "what is wrong with that chicken". She tries to joke around with Gru, though he is not very interested. Lucy hands over some x-ray goggles to Gru and when they have reached the middle section of the kitchen Lucy is eager to know how the goggles work. When Gru finds something that looks like the lost serum it's turns out that Eduardo only hiding secret salsa recipe, which Lucy and Gru taste. Eduardo who has returned back to his shop finds El Pollito, asking who could harm a such a sweet chicken. Hearing that there's someone in the kitchen Eduardo starts to chase Lucy and Gru, Lucy and Gru are saved by Dave and Stuart. In the end they have no relevant to link Eduardo and the lost serum. The next day, Lucy and Gru are back at work, investigating their next suspect, wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san. As Gru tries to get closer to Floyd while disguised as trash can, a shopper comes by to throw a cup of hot coffee into Gru's disguise. Gru then runs away and trips over the escalator, landing in front of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, whom he introduces to Lucy. Agnes thinks that Lucy is a perfect mother and asks if she is single, to Gru and Lucy's surprise. Lucy sees Gru interact with them and tells Gru that she bets he is a fun dad. Back to work Lucy talking to Gru through the ears communication, telling him that the buckle on his belt will give a signal if Gru comes near the PX-41 serum. The same day Lucy and Gru are meeting up with Silas Ramsbottom, giving him new information about the mission. Sensing Gru are obsessed with having Antonio locked up, Lucy tells Ramsbottom that Gru have finds traces of the serum at The Eagle Hair Club. Later that night, Lucy arrives at an Italian restaurant to pick up some take-out, and happens to spot a reluctant Gru (who is wearing a wig), on a date with a rude and superficial woman named Shannon, which was set up by Gru's determined matchmaking neighbor, Jillian. During the date, Shannon discovers Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Lucy, having overheard the conversation, saves Gru from embarrassment by shooting Shannon with a mild moose tranquilizing dart. After some explanations for the waiter they take Shannon home, and engage in a small of conversation, Lucy states that she thinks Gru looks better bald, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. When Gru arrives at the mall the next day, the Anti-Villain League are arresting Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers the empty mutagen jar in his shop. Silas tells Gru that the case is now closed and that Lucy will be reassigned to work in Australia. Trying to cheer Gru up, she gives him her lipstick taser for memory's sake. " It's just a momento, you know, from the first time we met". On the plane to Australia, Lucy is obviously sad about leaving Gru behind. She starts to read a magazine and suddenly see's Gru in one of the ads. Lucy starts to see Gru's face wherever she turns, making her realize she is in love with him and decides to choose Gru over the job opportunity in Australia, leaping out of the plane she is on to go back to Gru . Trying to find Gru at Eduardo's party she encountered with El Polito who remember's her from the break in the other night. Eduardo discovers Lucy is an AVL agent and kidnaps her after sense El Polito retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Thanks to Dr. Nefario, Gru finds out that Lucy didn't go to Australia, and was kidnapped by Eduardo. Gru disguises two of his minions which are Dave and Stuart in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. Eduardo has strapped Lucy onto a TNT-loaded shark rocket to send her flying towards the lava-spewing volcano where Eduardo faked his death. When Lucy first see's Gru she greets him cheerfully and tells him that he was right about the whole El Macho-thing. She even adds a yay in the end. When Gru tries to save her she tells him not to worry and that she is a survivor, though in actuality she is freaking out. when Gru is trying to untie Lucy, El Polito triggers the launch remote, sending them flying toward the volcano. Gru asks Lucy if he had asked her out on a date, what would she have said? She then responds with a big YES! Right before the rocket hits the volcano the two jump into the ocean. After resurfacing Lucy throws herself over Gru. But then realizes that he might need his arms to tread water. 147 dates later, the two are getting married and the girls finally have a mother, just as Agnes had wished for. Gallery Despicable Me 2 Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Introducing Lucy Wilde from AVL. Gru and Lucy.jpg Lucy-Wilde-Despicable-Me-2-Movie-Wallpaper.jpg Despicable-me-2-Lucy-Wilde-1.jpg|LIPSTICK TASER!!!! Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-03h02m21s26.png Lucy2.jpg Lucy spying on gru.png Lucy and Eduardo.png Grulucy.png|The Gru Family Lucy.jpg Lucy looking up.jpg|Oh,no!The cupcakes! Grucy carrying Shannon together.jpg|Gru and Lucy carrying Shannon Lucy and thefrankie poster.jpg Lucy X-Rayed.jpeg|Skeleton of Lucy Careful Gru.jpeg|Oh,sorry,I... Lucy.jpeg|Where was I? Trivia * Lucy Wilde's voice actress, Kristen Wiig, also voiced Miss Hattie in the first film. * When Lucy married Gru, it is not stated what her new last name is, so it is unknown if she kept her maiden name for professional reasons, took Gru's last name as is tradition in many cultures, or adopted a hyphenated last name of Wilde-Gru or Gru-Wilde. For this wiki, she is still Lucy Wilde. * Eduardo Perez refers to Lucy as Lucilla during his Cinco de Mayo party. * Kristen Wiig was also in Bridesmaids ''and does the voice of Lola Bunny in Cartoon Network's ''The Looney Tunes Show and the voice of Ruffnut in Dreamworks's How to Train Your Dragon. *Dave the Minion has a crush on Lucy, as he was day-dreaming about them about to kiss. *When wearing high heels, she looks taller than Gru. She might be taller than Gru without them. *Lucy's wedding dress is like the everyday dress that she wears, though it is white and has some patterns at the end of the skirt. *Lucy has been on one or two dates before Gru (though they weren't really successful, as she had to tranquilize both her dates) * When Lucy kidnaps Gru, she finds out he is very heavy. She even says "get in there, you fat man" when she is putting him in the trunk. * In the scene when Lucy is jumping on Gru, her car door is closed but when she gets in the car the door is opened. * Lucy's glasses disappear in the scene when she is in the car, after she had put Gru in the trunk. * When Eduardo hears that there is someone in the kitchen, Lucy has stuffed her mouth full with chips and salsa. * Lucy's high heels are six inches tall. * The moment where Lucy gave Gru her number if his mind changed followed the one where Gru told Ramsbottom that he should phone people instead of attacking them and placing them in the boot of a car. * Lucy's nose is trianglar-shaped, which is the exact same shape as Lois Griffin's nose. She may also partially resemble Lois Griffin from Family Guy. * When Gru is about to call Lucy Wilde and he flips over a business card and it has Lucy's cell phone number on it: 1-(626) 584-5723. The number is a working telephone number for Pasadena, California. If you call that number it will go to Lucy's message box and you will hear her answering machine message. ** The machine message can also be heard on the Behind The Goggles website, by clicking on the black telephone at the lower right corner. * Lucy Wilde resembles Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but Frankie had a different hair color, which is red. Despicable Me Wiki:Rules#Article, Editing & Creating References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Family Category:One-time Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Gru Family Category:Anti Villain League